Legend of Zelda  Phantom Origins
by Belladonadarkraven
Summary: Born to Shakti of the Gerudo tribe after twenty years without a king, Ganondorf takes the thrown only moments after his birth. However, the Head Priestess, Madib, foresees great evil in his future. What happened to Ganon that made him the King of Evil?
1. Born a King

_To the west of Hyrule lies a deserted land where the sun scorches the earth and endless waves of sand stretch as far as the eye can see. It is a barren waste with little food and even less water. For most it is a dry world where no life could possibly exit. _

_Yet there is a handful of life there. Nomads, called the Gerudo, have learned to survive such a harsh environment. Since the land was formed by the Goddess Din, they have wandered across its dunes relying upon her fiery spirit to lead them and it is by her will that Gerudo tribe will only have one male born to them once every hundred years. This male is said to be chosen by Din herself, and is called to be a King and leader to the women of the tribe. _

_It has been twenty years since the previous king, Karnik, passed into the next world. The Gerudo now wait for a new leader to be born._

Madib, head priestess to the Spirit Temple, stared into the setting sun, reading whatever signs were there. Her feathery brows wrinkled together as she pursed her lips at what she saw. The sun burned golden across the dunes on the horizon, casting long shadows across the valley. "A good beginning," Madib muttered to herself. "A strong ruler from birth." As time passed the shadows drew farther along and the sky burned from gold to orange, the sun a bright orb balancing on the dunes. A smile wrinkled Madib's old face. "A hope to our people, and a blessing. He will bring us a new way of life."

As the sun continued to set Madib was satisfied that the babe being born to Shakti would indeed be the next king of the Gerudo. She had seen the child in a vision at the Spirit Temple, but she hadn't been sure when exactly he would arrive. Her visions these days weren't as clear. Perhaps it was her old age.

The sun slipped over the horizon and Madib sighed. "A good king," she muttered. "A strong king. Just what our people need." She started to walk back towards the village when something on the horizon caught her eye. She turned to face it and gasped.

The setting of the sun told the life of the king. Once set, his life was ended, but looking back on the horizon Madib saw the sun had returned to balance on the dunes. The sky had changed to a fierce red that shook her to the bone. "Death," she whispered. "Many deaths. A reign of blood that will pass beyond his life." She glanced at the sun again, puzzled. "But why won't his sun set? What will keep him?"

Many other such questions crowded her mind as Nadia, her apprentice, walked across the sand to stand next to her. She was still engrossed in her visions when she barely heard her say, "It is as you said, Lady Madib. Shakti has given us a son."

Madib nodded. "Take me to him, Nadia. There is something I must see." Nadia nodded and led the way to the handful of tents that was their village. Gerudo gathered at the entrance of their tents to show respect to Madib as she passed. Some followed behind her to see what the priestess had to say about the child born to Shakti.

Nadia stopped in front of a small tent with a drawn flap. She opened the flap for Madib to slip past and enter alone. The rest of the Gerudo waited patiently outside, curious about what was going on. Nadia turned her back on the tent to face the crowd. Her mistress would not want any interference.

Inside the tent, Shakti lay under a blanket next to a single oil lamp. She was propped up for comfort and in her arms she held a sleeping male child with a head already fuzzy with flaming red hair common to the Gerudo tribe. "Lady Madib!" Shakti exclaimed in delight. "I have a son!" She looked down at the child warmly and gently kissed his forehead. "Truly Din has blessed me this day."

Madib nodded. "A blessing indeed." She sat on the floor next to the lamp in order to get a better look at the child. "May I see him, Shakti?" she asked holding out her arms to receive the babe. Shakti handed him over, careful not to disturb the child from his slumber. He whimpered slightly between them but settled down once Madib held him to her. She studied him carefully, looking for any sign that what she had seen in the sunset would truly come to pass through him, but there was nothing there; just a child sleeping soundly in her arms. "Have you given him a name, Shakti?"

Shakti shook her head. "I was so sure he would be a daughter. I don't have any names for a son."

"Then I will name him," said Madib. "This child will be a king to our people. He will lead us forward, and bring a new future." The child stirred and looked up into Madib's eyes. She looked back, determined that she could change the future of this child. "You will be called Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo."

When Madib passed Ganon back to his mother she took him with reverence. After twenty long years a king had been born to the Gerudo tribe. Madib then stood and passed back through the flap of the tent. Nadia stepped aside for her to address the crowd of women that had gathered. "Shakti has given us a son! Hail, Ganondorf! King of the Gerudo!"

There was a jubilant echo from the crowd as they chorused, "Hail, Ganondorf! King of the Gerudo!" Without another word Madib and Nadia walked off towards the direction of the temple. The gathered women set off to celebrate and spread the word of the new king. Among the crowd, a pair of twins in particular were muttering excitedly to each other about the news.

"Did you hear that, Kotake?" one of them asked the other. "A new king is born!"

"I most certainly did, Koume," Kotake replied. "What a treat! I wonder when he can come out and play?"

"Not yet, Kotake," said Koume. "King Karnik has only been dead twenty years and already you're after another sweetheart? Shame."

Kotake pouted. "It's only been that long? Felt like longer. I miss him."

"Not to worry, Kotake," said Koume gently, "I'm sure Ganny will be just as nice." They looked at each other mischievously before bursting out into cackling laughter. They continued laughing as they walked away, holding onto each other for support.

Inside the tent Shakti held Ganondorf close to her. "My king," she whispered. "My son." She looked towards the flame beside her. "Din, I accept the responsibility that you have given me. I will do my best to raise him well. He will be a benevolent king, taught in your ways. I'll ask Madib to help him learn what it means to lead the Gerudo."


	2. The Witch Twins

_Five years later . . ._

"Your Highness!" Nadia called desperately weaving her way past tents and women at their daily labors. "Your Highness! Please! You can't skip your lessons again!" Madib would be furious with her if she didn't bring the young king back to the temple soon. He'd already skipped meeting with her twice this week, which had set Madib in a particularly foul temper. Nadia would never hear the end of it if she failed again.

Behind a water barrel and crouching low enough not to be seen, Ganon giggled softly while listening to Nadia's frantic calls. He was definitely getting better at avoiding her. He stifled his laughter as she brushed past his hiding spot and waited a moment to see if she would return. When she didn't he laughed harder and crawled back into the open. He stood and grinned triumphantly at his escape from yet another lecture from Madib, but that left him with something else to worry about. Now what would he do?

After some thought Ganon turned towards the opposite direction Nadia had taken and headed for the open desert at a run. The women of the tribe greeted him as he passed, but he was in too much of a hurry to hear them. Besides, if Nadia heard them she would likely be on his trail again. The thought made him sprint faster.

Ganon could just see the edge of the village and into the desert beyond when two women stepped onto the road in front of him. Before he could turn around and escape they spotted him and waved. "Well, look who it is, Kotake!" Koume said clapping her hands in delight. "It's Ganny!" Ganon shuddered at the nickname and started to sneak away, but before he could take even two steps they were there blocking his path again.

"Oh, don't leave yet," said Kotake making a face. "It's been too long since we last saw each other, right Koume?"

"Very true, Kotake," Koume agreed. "You should come play with us, your Majesty. We're much nicer than that stinky old Madib." They both started to laugh shrilly at their little joke, holding onto each other's shoulders and slapping their knees.

"But you're much older than Madib," Ganon retaliated cutting their laughter short. Madib had told him about Kotake and Koume. She'd said they practiced dark magics which gave them a younger appearance, but in reality they were hundreds of years old. Madib was the only one who could keep them in line among the tribe. Because of this, she had warned him specifically to stay as far away from them as possible. He didn't need much asking to begin with. They had been bothering him for as long as he could remember.

Kotake and Koume glared down at him. "How rude," they said in unison.

"You should be punished, little boy," said Kotake. "I'm not a day over twenty!"

Koume snorted. "Which means I'm not a day over nineteen."

Kotake glared at her. "We're twins you idiot! How can you be nineteen! I'm the youngest and you know it!" The air around her grew cold and frost began to creep through her hair.

"That's a lie!" Koume shrieked as fiery sparks sprung from her fingertips. "I'm obviously the youngest!" As they faced each other for a fight Ganon decided this was a good opportunity to escape. He began to back away, but Koume and Kotake quickly noticed him.

"Stop!" they commanded. Ganon froze. Whether it was by their magic or because he was too scared, he didn't know. Koume and Kotake leaned over him, both chuckling to themselves.

"You knotty little boy," Koume laughed. "How clever of you to turn us against each other! Isn't he just clever, Kotake?"

"Yes," said Kotake. "So what now, Ganny? Want to play another game?"

Ganon shook his head. "No thank you," he said backing away again. "I have to go. Nadia is looking for me." Better Nadia and Madib than Koume and Kotake. At least they didn't laugh shrilly at everything he did and stalk him around the village.

"Oh, no," said Koume grabbing him firmly by the wrist. "That won't do."

Kotake snatched his other wrist. "They get to play with you all the time. Why can't you spend some time with us?"

Ganon tried to shake himself free, but the two sisters were too strong for him. "I don't want to play with you," he said, hoping they would let him go on their own. Instead they held on tighter to the point where their nails dug into his skin. They laughed softly and began to pull him away towards the tents. "Stop it!" he shouted digging his heels into the sand. Their shrill laughter in response to his helpless plea made his hair stand on end.

He was about to give up and let them take him when a familiar sharp voice sounded over the twins laughter. "Koume! Kotake!" Madib shouted storming up the street, Nadia and a band of armed women close behind. "Unhand him!" she roared.

Kotake and Koume both jumped and released Ganon in surprise. Immediately he scampered away to stand next to Nadia. She knelt on the ground and began to check him for any damage the twins might have done, but the only sign of his encounter were five thin, moon-shaped welts on each wrist from where their fingernails had dug into his skin.

"How dare you!" Madib raged. Koume and Kotake flinched. "You have crossed the line this time!"

"We were just having some fun," Koume complained. "We weren't going to hurt him."

"Silence!" said Madib. She paused for a moment, letting herself catch her breath. "You!" she said jabbing a finger at Koume. "Both of you!" Her finger shook from one to the other as if deciding which one deserved the most of her wrath. "From this day forward you two are banished from the tribe!"

Kotake and Koume's eyes widened. "You can't do that!" hissed Kotake. "Who do you think you are? The king?" Ganon, still clutching Nadia's leg flinched.

"Yes, Madib," said Koume with a smirk. "Are you the ruler of the tribe now? Should we bow to you?"

"Enough!" Madib snapped. "I will hear no more. Both of you have until sundown to leave. If you are still here by then I will be forced to deal with you personally." Without another word Madib spun on her heal, leaving Koume and Kotake standing stunned in the street. As she passed Ganon she grabbed his hand and pulled him as close to her as possible. He stumbled a bit, trying to keep up, but he was too shaken to complain.

Nadia kept pace with Madib while the rest of the Gerudo warriors trailed behind on either side. Their journey was made in an uncomfortable silence. Ganon couldn't look Madib in the eye. She had been so angry. He was sure that some of that anger must be aimed towards him. If he knew Madib well enough, and he did, she would scold him later at the temple. It was a conversation he was not looking forward to, but considering that today's events had been majorly his fault he probably deserved it.

To his surprise Madib didn't take him to the temple. Instead she led them to his mother's tent and motioned for him to go inside. Shakti looked startled when he came in closely followed by Madib, Nadia, and one of the guard. "What's going on?" she asked trying to make room in the small space for her guests. "Did something happen?"

"Sit," said Madib pulling Ganon down on the floor next to her. She then turned to Shakti and said, "Ganondorf almost got himself kidnapped by the witch twins."

Shakti's eyes widened. "What? Is he alright?" She scooted herself closer to him and held him by the shoulders. "Ganon, are you alright?"

"I don't know," said Ganon beginning to shake. He looked into his mother's eyes and tears started trickling down his cheeks. "Mother, I was so scared!"

Shakti held him as he started to cry, trying her best to sooth him. "What has been done to prevent this from happening again?" she asked, looking at Madib.

"They have been banished from the tribe," said Madib. She sighed, the wrinkles on her skin deepening. "It was only a matter of time before they forced me to. They have caused nothing but trouble for the Gerudo kings for centuries."

"I see," said Shakti. "Then may I ask why Jaladhi is here?" She nodded her head to the guard sitting next to Nadia. "Do you think Koume and Kotake will return for him?"

Madib shook her head. "Jaladhi is here because I asked her to be here. I think it's time Ganondorf learned how to defend himself." Shakti looked as if she were about to protest, but Madib raised a hand to silence her. "I know how you feel about this, Shakti, but you can't protect him forever. He is the king, after all. There will be more incidents like this in his future, and he has the right to protect himself when others can't."

"He's a child, Madib!" said Shakti, still rocking Ganon from side to side. Somehow he had managed to fall asleep during the conversation. "He doesn't understand! Why can't the guard watch him until he's a bit older?"

"That would work if he didn't run away from them," Nadia interrupted. Madib nodded in approval. "You're right, he doesn't understand," she continued. "That is exactly why he needs to learn."

Shakti still didn't seem sure. "He has a wild and free spirit, Shakti," said Madib soothingly. "He's not unlike Din herself. Just as it is impossible to restrain Din, Ganondorf also will not be kept locked up and ignorant. He has a greater destiny than that, and you know it."

After a moment of silence Shakti nodded. "You are right, Lady Madib. I can't protect him forever. The best I can do is allow him to learn how to protect himself when the need arises." Turning to Jaladhi she said, "Just promise me he won't get hurt."

Jaladhi bowed. "I promise, Lady Shakti."


	3. Departure

_The next morning . . ._

Jaladhi was captain of the guard and head of the Gerudo training camp. Outside of her occupation she was a woman of few words and had a calming presence, but once on duty she was sharp, commanding, and could scare the spirit out of even the strongest of women. It was her responsibility to oversee the training of all the Gerudo warriors, and since the birth of the king it had also become her responsibility to keep a close eye on him.

The morning after the almost kidnapping Jaladhi came for Ganon a little after sunrise along with Nadia under the express orders of Madib. The training Ganon would go through would not only require the physical exercises Jaladhi had to teach, but also Nadia's knowledge about the history of the Gerudo and what it meant to be their king.

Madib would have traveled with them, but her old age, along with her duties as head priestess of the Spirit Temple, wouldn't allow her to leave. It had been a difficult decision, but in the end she had no choice but to entrust Ganon's instruction to Jaladhi and Nadia.

Shakti watched the two woman approach from inside her tent. Ganon lay sleeping next to her, unaware of what was about to happen. She looked down at him fondly and brushed his hair out of his face. She wished he could stay this way forever.

Jaladhi pulled back the tent flap and Shakti looked up at her. "It's time, Shakti," she said. Shakti nodded and shook Ganon gently. He rolled onto his side and breathed in deeply before opening his eyes to look at her.

"Mom?" he asked. Shakti smiled at him and helped him sit up. Ganon looked at Jaladhi and Nadia, then back to his mother. "Why are they here?"

"They're here for you, Ganon," Shakti said trying to keep her voice from breaking. "You need to go with them now, alright?"

Ganon looked puzzled. "Why?" Shakti shook her head, her vision beginning to blur with tears. "Mom? Why are you crying?" Ganon could tell something was up, but he couldn't pin point exactly what was wrong. He glanced back at Jaladhi, suspicious.

"It's nothing, Ganon," said Shakti, smiling again. "Just some sand in my eye." Ganon still didn't look convinced.

"We really need to get moving, Shakti," said Jaladhi glancing over her shoulder. "The sun is getting higher, and I'd like to be gone before everyone wakes up."

Shakti nodded and took Ganon's hand. "Go with them, Ganon," she said firmly. "Stay with them, and don't leave Jaladhi's side. Understand?" Ganon nodded slowly, trying to understand what was going on. Shakti hugged him close and whispered, "I love you." They sat there for a moment, but then she stood, pulling him up next to her. Gently she took his hand and placed it into Jaladhi's.

As soon as Shakti' hand drew back Jaladhi pulled Ganon out with her and they began to walk briskly towards a group of six guards and their horses. He tried to keep up with the quick pace, but he kept tripping while trying to glance back at his mother. She stood at the entrance of the tent watching him go.

Nadia mounted her chestnut stallion first, while Jaladhi hoisted Ganon onto her black mare. She then pulled herself up behind him and kicked the horse forward. Nadia fell in close behind her while the guards flanked them, three on each side. They flew across the sand, a trail of dust in their wake. The horses panted as their hooves pounded into the earth at a steady rhythm.

Ganon swiveled in the saddle to look back at his mother for as long as he could. She was waving at him. He waved back, hoping she could see him then turned to face forward.

"Where are we going?" he asked Jaladhi as they cleared the edge of the village.

"To the Gerudo training camp," she answered. Ganon tried to ask more questions, like when he would be back, or how long it would take to get there, but Jaladhi wouldn't say anything more.

Their ride was silent as they headed eastward into a region Ganon had never been before. The only place he'd visited outside the village was the northern region of the Gerudo Valley at the Spirit Temple, and only then with Madib and Nadia. This area looked similar to that region with its rolling dunes, lack of vegetation, and the fact that it did little to keep his interest.

Hours passed with nothing but the sound of horses and a growing wind rushing past his ears. Ganon thought the ride would never end until finally, Jaladhi called for a halt next to a cluster of large boulders. The women dismounted and Jaladhi helped Ganon to the ground. He nearly fell over once she let go. His legs were sore and he still felt like he was being jostled around. Nadia came over to help steady him until he was able to walk normally.

Jaladhi, on the other hand, wasted no time giving orders. "See to the horses first. Then I want Farha, Daksha, and Pavani to search for more water. Ipsa, Kajri, and Madhavi, you three set up camp. It's going to be a rough night," she said glancing at the sky. Ganon looked too, but didn't see anything. There was nothing but blue skies and faint wisps of clouds. The rest of the women ran to obey Jaladhi's orders and Jaladhi herself walked back to her mare to remove the saddle.

"Do you know anything about horses, Ganondorf?" she asked pulling a brush from one of the saddle bags. When Ganon shook his head she laughed. "What has Madib been teaching you? Here," she said offering him the brush. He took it, unsure what to do. "Now stand here and I'll show you how to take care of her."

Ganon looked at the huge horse and carefully stepped closer. Jaladhi grabbed the back of his hand and pulled it with the brush along the side of the mare in long, even strokes. When Ganon got the hang of it she stepped back to her saddle bag and pulled out another brush. Walking to the other side of the horse she said, "A Gerudo's horse is her soul. When they ride, they ride as one." Ganon nodded on the other side, still brushing, but also listening with interest to what Jaladhi had to say. "You may not have a horse now, Ganondorf, but when you do you must take care of it like your own soul. It should also be the same with any creature within your care. Never forget that."

Nadia, who was listening while brushing down her stallion nodded in approval. Jaladhi was wise for a warrior. Madib made a good choice in trusting her with Ganondorf's instruction. She wasn't sure how much Ganon understood, but the time spent with this woman would be invaluable for his future, she was sure of it.


	4. Golden Goddesses

True to Jaladhi's word, the moment the sun fell over the horizon the winds picked up and sand started to dance into the air. The eight women, along with Ganon, huddled close together in their tent nestled against the rocks. The cluster of boulders were the only thing keeping them from being buried alive by waves of endless sand. It kept the wind mostly at bay, but the walls still shook violently. Through a series of slits in the canvas their horses poked their heads through. Occasionally one would whiny softly and the warrior it belonged to would jump up to sooth it, but otherwise the group was quiet. There was enough noise from outside to block out any conversation they might have had.

Ganon held on to Nadia. He was starting to miss his mother. During these storms she would always comfort him and reassure him that it would pass. Nadia may not be her, but it was better than being left on his own.

"Are you alright?" Nadia asked him gently as a particularly loud gush of wind pushed into the tent. Ganon shook his head and buried it deeper into her side. Nadia smiled and stroked his hair. "It'll be alright. The storm will be gone by morning, and Jaladhi knows this desert well. We'll be safe."

"I know that," said Ganon shivering. "But it still scares me." He flinched again as another burst of wind shook the tent violently.

"It is wise to respect Farore's wind," said Nadia, "but you need not fear it."

"Farore's wind?" Ganon asked curiously. "What's that?"

Nadia thought about it for a moment, then asked, "How much do you know about the Goddesses?"

Ganon looked up. "Isn't Din the only one? Madib told me a lot about Din."

"Din is our patron Goddess, yes, but she has two sisters," said Nadia. "Farore is the Goddess of Courage, and she is patron Goddess to the Hylians. She is the youngest of the three and it is by her law that order is upheld in the land. We feel her presence in the wind, and in the blossoming of new life. Then there is Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom. She is the oldest and the wisest. By her blessing we have water to support our life and the healing of her touch. The Zora used to consider her their patron Goddess, but lately they have taken a liking to Jabu Jabu. From what I know he is a sea god in the form of a great fish. Then Din, as you well know, is Goddess of Power. She is the fire of life that burns in all of us. Her fiery spirit forges new lands and molds the earth by her will. There are more Gods out there, Ganon, but these three sisters are known as the Golden Goddesses. They created this land long ago. They were the first. The other Gods and Goddesses followed after.

"But in the beginning the three Golden Goddesses descended upon the land. At that time it was in a state of disorder and chaos. Without law, or purpose. The Goddesses decided to redeem it and through their combined efforts created what we now know as Hyrule."

"Is Gerudo Valley part of Hyrule?" asked Ganon, confused.

"Yes," said Nadia. "The entire world we live on is Hyrule. You are thinking of the land of Hyrule where the Hylians live. It was named after our world because according to legend, that is where the Goddesses departed after their work was complete."

"They left?" said Ganon. "Why?"

"I do not know," said Nadia. "However, they are not entirely gone. Their presence still remains. Otherwise this world would cease to exist and fall back into the ruin it once was."

The wind outside started to die down and Ganon relaxed a bit. He let go of Nadia and lay down on his side. "Nadia?" he asked after thinking for a moment. "Who are the Hylians, . . . and the Zora?"

"The Hylians are a race not entirely unlike us," Nadia answered carefully, "but their world is very different from ours. I believe you will better understand when you are older. The Zora are yet another race that hail from the south beyond the Kokiri Forest. Currently they reside in Zora's Domain. You will have the chance to meet them after we spend some time at the Gerudo camp."

Ganon blinked. "I'll get to meet them? Why?"

Nadia sighed. "Because you are our king. It is necessary to introduce you to the rulers of the neighboring lands."

"But why?"

"Please get some sleep Ganondorf," said Nadia tiredly. "You'll need your rest for tomorrow." Ganon was about to protest, but Nadia gave him a stern look. "You will learn soon enough the reasons for all of this, but right now it is best to rest. We are all very tired."

Ganon looked around at the seven other women. The majority of them were already asleep or staring up at the roof of the tent. Jaladhi was the only one that looked somewhat awake. Her sword lay across her lap and she kept a steady gaze at the drawn tent flap. Now that he thought about it, he was pretty tired, but now he was too excited to go to sleep. Nadia lay down next to him and began to doze off, but he kept rolling from side to side, trying to get comfortable. His mind was buzzing with images of what he thought the Hylians and Zora looked like. He imagined the Gods and Goddesses and wondered just how many were out there. There was so much he didn't know.

The next morning after a quick breakfast they were off again. According to Jaladhi they would arrive at their destination by nightfall. Sunset if they made good time. The horses raced across the desert at a gallop, but occasionally they would stop and walk for a while. During these times Nadia would give him a lecture not unlike those Madib would have given him at the Spirit Temple. Yet where Madib had bored him almost silly, Nadia made it interesting.

He wanted to know more about the Goddesses and the different lands that surrounded Gerudo Valley. Nadia seemed pleased that he was taking an interest and answered his questions as best she could. She didn't, however, answer his questions about the other races of Hyrule, feeling it best that he learn from his visits with them in the future. That and her own knowledge about them was fairly limited.

Nadia was able to keep Ganon entertained with what little information she had until they reached the Gerudo Camp that evening. The sun was just starting to pull over the horizon as they led their horses into a cluster of tents nestled against the base of a series of cliffs that extended as far as the eye could see. According to Nadia, this was the edge of Gerudo Valley, and on the other side of the cliffs lay the land of Hyrule.


	5. Because You're the King

_Covering a span of four years from the arrival at Gerudo's Camp up to the departure into Hyrule . . ._

The Gerudo Camp was small compared to the village. It was made up of only five large tents and the women who lived there shared them all. One was used for eating and cooking, three for sleeping, and one for holding arms and weapons of all sorts. The horses were kept in a corral just outside the campsite next to the cliffs. A small alcove in the rock gave them shelter from the sandstorms that passed through almost every night.

The first night was hard for Ganon. After eating with the rest of the women Nadia led him to a tent at the center of the camp that had been set up just for him. At first he thought Nadia would come inside with him, but she stood at the door and wouldn't come any further. When he asked why, she only shook her head and said, "You are the King. This is your tent. I'll see you in the morning, your Highness."

With a final bow she walked away and two guards took up their positions on either side of the door, weapons held close at their sides. Ganon would have followed after Nadia, but with one glance at the guards he knew it wouldn't be a good idea. So instead he drew back the tent flap and sat next to the expensive looking oil lamp that flickered next to the bed.

Ganon looked around. He felt like a sheep surrounded by a pack of Wolfos. He held his knees close to his chest and shivered. This wasn't what he was used to. It felt all wrong.

Everything inside the tent was either soft, elaborate, or expensive. Furs and carpets lay across the floor, and the sitting pillows were covered with extensive beading. There was furniture, something he'd never seen before in the village; a table, a chair, a night stand, and the bed itself was off the floor on a wooden base with a feather down mattress. Cloth hung from the ceiling for no apparent reason and when the wind started to pick up they shook menacingly.

Ganon crawled into the bed and buried himself under the silk covers, but they did nothing to dampen the sound of the wind shrieking past. He tossed and turned for hours, trying to sleep, trying to keep from crying, and trying to quench the fears that were beginning to grow inside him. A few hours before, dawn he finally rolled off the bed with one of the blankets and fell asleep on the floor out of exhaustion. When the guards opened the tent flap for Nadia at sunrise she found him curled into a ball underneath the base of the bed.

The days that followed that first night were hardly any better. Camp life was rigorous. It started at sunrise and ended at sunset. Meals were eaten quickly or not at all, and complaints were quickly followed by punishment. Ganon had a hard time adjusting to his schedule, especially on the little sleep he got whenever a sandstorm blew through. Despite his protests Nadia would always come for him every morning to drag him out of bed. Each time she found him sleeping on the floor, under the bed.

Mornings were spent with Nadia studying history, geography, and other things she insisted he needed to learn, because he was the king. Afternoons were spent with Jaladhi and her warriors running, training, and working until his very bones were sore. Whenever he had a moment to breathe someone would always come to bring him more work to do. He couldn't leave his tent without at least two guards, and most of the time Jaladhi made him have more. Every moment was flooded with activity, and when he asked why he needed to do it the response was always, "Because you are the King."

There were times when Ganon thought he couldn't take anymore, and he'd want more than anything to run. A couple of times he tried, but each time was a pitiful failure. If the guards didn't catch him it was the wind. The storms would force his return, and with it a harsh scolding from both Nadia and Jaladhi.

He couldn't understand it. What was a king? And why was he the king? Couldn't someone else take the thrown? He was sure Madib could, and if not her, Jaladhi seemed a good enough candidate. And what about his mother? As his mother wasn't she qualified to be king herself?

As with all his major questions he went to Nadia to get the answers. She was the most open and honest with him, and she seemed to truly care about his well being, even if it meant dragging him half asleep to breakfast. While studying with her one morning he brought up his questions and she seemed surprised that he didn't know the answer himself. "Didn't Madib explain it to you?" she asked.

Ganon shrugged. "She might have," he said, "but Madib is so boring. It's hard to listen to her."

"Show some respect," said Nadia disapprovingly. "She is very important to our tribe, and as King you must work with her. As Head Priestess she is in command of the tribe, second only to you. Before you were even born she led us well."

"Really?" said Ganon, excited. "Then she can be king!"

Nadia shook her head. "No, Ganon, she cannot."

"Why?" he said. "She seems like she could do it."

"It's not her capability," said Nadia carefully, "it's that she wasn't born to it. She doesn't hold the right."

"I don't understand," said Ganon.

"We of the Gerudo tribe are all women," said Nadia. "We do not carry men in our wombs, because Din doesn't allow us to do so. We are her chosen people, and so we must abide by her laws. In exchange she protects us and gives us the power to survive."

"I know that part," said Ganon, "but what does that have to do with me?"

"Everything," said Nadia. "Once every hundred years Din will bless our tribe with a man child. This child is chosen by Din herself to lead her people. That child holds the soul right to be king. Din will accept no other."

Ganon turned his back towards her and began tracing his fingers through the sand. "Then I'm stuck with it, "he said sadly.

Nadia smiled warmly. "You could put it that way," she said, "but it only seems a burden to you because you make it so. Try looking at your circumstances a bit differently. There is so much you can do to help the tribe."

When Ganon didn't respond Nadia sighed. "I know things may seem difficult now, but I'm sure things will get better for you."

After a moment Ganon glanced over his shoulder at her. "Maybe," he said, "but I won't hold my breath." He then stood and left Nadia to train with Jaladhi. At least the exercise would take his mind off of his melancholy.


	6. Madib's Return

_Nine years after the birth of the king . . ._

A little after sunrise a band of travelers could be seen riding across the desert towards the cliffs. The warrior who had spotted them quickly informed Jaladhi, and soon every warrior within the camp was armed and ready to meet the visitors. Whether or not brute force was necessary was yet to be decided, but in the desert there was never such a thing as being too careful.

Five horses came to a halt a few yards off the grounds and the lead rider dismounted. Jaladhi sheathed her weapon and walked forward to greet their guest, but approached with caution. The rest of the warriors stood their ground, awaiting further orders.

"Jaladhi!" the visitor called. "Since when do you need the entire camp to greet an old woman?"

Jaladhi relaxed and waved for her warriors to stand down. She laughed and then called back, "My apologies, but I was under the impression that old women didn't travel."

"Times change, my friend," said Madib chuckling. Jaladhi led her and the other guests back towards the camp and warm greetings were exchanged all around; especially with Madib. Many of the warriors hadn't seen her since they themselves had left for the training camp, and it gave them great pleasure to see her alive and well. Time had taken its toll on her and she required a knotted staff to move herself forward, but otherwise she was lively as ever.

"So tell me, Jaladhi," said Madib as they walked, "how is Ganondorf?"

"His training goes well," said Jaladhi. "He's become a skilled warrior, and from what I hear from Nadia he has become quite the scholar."

Madib nodded her approval. "Good, good," she said. "It's about time he became serious."

They walked a little farther, chatting idly, when a commotion further into the camp caught their attention. A black horse raced towards them with a young rider sitting on it's bare back. The stallion bucked and turned from side to side trying to shake him off, but nothing it did seemed to throw him. Two more riders came up behind him and tried to get him to jump off the wild horse, but he refused to listen.

Jaladhi pushed Madib out of the way as horse and rider flew towards them. They both landed in the sand, but the horse just missed them before speeding away again. "What in the world is he thinking?" said Jaladhi as she helped Madib back to her feet. Madib dusted herself off and accepted her staff from Jaladhi. "Don't worry, Madib. I'll get him down before he gets hurt."

Madib held Jaladhi back as she started forward and said, "Wait. I want to see this." Her old eyes followed the rider as the horse continued to flail wildly about. All the noise and commotion had caused other Gerudo to gather and watch. Some were horrified, but a small band that came running down the hill from where the horses were corralled were hollering and urging the rider on.

"Madhavi," said Jaladhi under her breath.

The horse continued to dance around wildly for several more minutes, but after rolling across the ground and still being unable to knock it's rider off, it slowed to a halt and stood shaking. Cheers erupted from the crowd and some even approached horse and rider to offer their congratulations. Madib even clapped her hands softly.

"I told you, Madhavi!" said Ganon triumphantly turning slightly in his seat, searching the crowd for her. "No saddle needed! I get your bread for a month!" He laughed and dismounted. Madhavi was laughing too and patted the young king on the back.

A lone figure pushed her way through the crowd and almost toppled Ganon as she held him tightly. "Don't ever do that to me again!" she said hugging him fiercely. "I thought you were going to get yourself killed!"

"Mom?" said Ganon in surprise. He grinned widely as Shakti pulled back to look at him. "What are you doing here?"

"She is here to accompany us to Hyrule," said Madib walking forward.

"Madib's here too?" said Ganon looking a little unsettled at seeing the old woman. He still remembered all too well the days when he'd been forced to spend almost every waking minute with her. She had been strict and overbearing at times, and he didn't see any reason why that would change now.

"You don't seem happy to see me," said Madib with a raised eyebrow. "Maybe Shakti and I should return to the village. After all, you still seem to have too much time on your hands to get yourself into trouble. Before we leave I'll have to ask Nadia to give you more to study."

"No, no," said Ganon raising his hands slightly. The idea of having even more work to do made him shudder, and he didn't want his mother leaving after seeing her for the first time in four years. "It's alright. I was just surprised. I didn't expect to see you."

"I see," said Madib, still suspicious. "Then I'll leave it at that." Looking over the crowd she sighed. "Where is Nadia? There is so much that needs to be done."

Ganon laughed nervously and Madib raised an eyebrow. "I'll go find her," Jaladhi offered.

"That's alright, Jaladhi," said Madib. "I'd like you to focus on gathering the guard for our journey. Ganon, please lead me to Nadia's tent. Shakti, I'd like you to come too." Ganon nodded and led the way.

When they arrived at one of the smaller sleeping tents Ganon carefully walked inside and immediately Nadia began to scold him. "That was a long time for just getting some water. Where have you been? And look at you! What did you do? Roll in the sand this whole time?"

"Leave him be, Nadia," said Madib as she and Shakti entered the tent.

Nadia jumped slightly then bowed. "Lady Madib!" she said with a smile. "This is unexpected! What brings you here?"

"In a minute," said Madib as she made herself comfortable on one of the carpets. "Sit down, Nadia. There is much we need to discuss." They all settled down and Madib smiled. "I see that his Majesty has been in good hands these past few years. Well, done. I must know who it was that taught him to ride. Not many can break a stallion at such a young age."

Ganon glowed with pride, but Nadia looked about ready to faint. "You didn't," she said looking sideways at Ganondorf.

"I did," said Ganon proudly. "Without a saddle too."

Nadia moaned. "That horse is only three years old! I told you he was too young and dangerous to ride. Why don't you ever listen to me?"

"You said I could have him if I could break him," Ganon pointed out, "and I did."

"Yes, but I never thought you would actually try it!" said Nadia.

Madib chuckled. "I think that's enough bickering for now," she said. "It's time we moved on to more important matters." Nadia still looked unhappy, but calmed down enough to listen. "Our arrival today is not merely to visit. Ganondorf must meet with the neighboring kingdoms as soon as possible. It is his duty as the king to create strong ties with their leaders."

"So they will meet with him?" asked Nadia hopefully.

"Yes," said Madib. "We leave for Hyrule tomorrow. The Kokiri expect his arrival within a few days. Following his Majesty's meeting with the Kokiri, we travel to Zora's Domain, then to Kakariko Village where the Sheikah dwell, then to the Gorons of Death Mountain, and finally to Hyrule itself to meet with the royal family."

Ganon listened anxiously. He had been waiting a long time for this news. He could hardly believe he'd actually be leaving Gerudo Valley tomorrow. It had been years since Nadia had first told him about the neighboring kingdoms and ever since then he'd been curious about them. He wanted more than anything to go right now and see it all with his own eyes. "Why can't we go now?" he asked eagerly jumping to his feet.

The three women gave him a stern look. "It is good that you are eager to start your journey, but keep in mind, Ganondorf, I am an old woman, and travel takes much of my energy," said Madib. "You must always be aware of your people and their needs. Hasn't Nadia told you this?"

"Oops," said Ganon sitting back down. "My mistake. Sorry, Lady Madib."

Madib smiled warmly. "It's settled then," she said getting to her feet. "Tomorrow we leave at first light."


	7. Hyrule Fields

Early the next morning Nadia, Madib, Shakti, Ganondorf, and Jaladhi, along with a dozen of her finest warriors, led their horses along a trail carved into the cliffs that would eventually lead them to the other side and into Hyrule Fields. Ganon was in high spirits, running ahead every now and then to see if he could be the first to spot what lay on the other side of the cliffs. It took them several hours, but when the sun was high over their heads the slope began to level out and they soon found themselves looking into the valley.

Ganon stood amazed. Behind him lay a vast desert, bare and lifeless, but before him a great plain stretched far as the eye could see, full of life and abundance. "It's so green," he commented as they made their way down the cliff face. "Why is it so green?" A few of the Gerudo chuckled, amused by his awed expression. Shakti patted him on the back and urged him forward.

Once at the base of the cliff Ganon looked at the ground, puzzled. "What is this?" he asked running his hands through the soil. "Is this sand?"

Madib thumped her staff against the earth a couple times before smiling widely. "Nope. This is dirt." A couple of the warriors laughed, while Nadia and Shakti smiled warmly. Ganon nodded to Madib before turning his attention back to the ground. After a moment of indecision he sat in the dirt and began removing his boots. Once removed, he tentatively placed both feet on the ground and walked forward.

"It's cold!" he said jumping backwards, off the trail, and into the grass. He paused again and let his hands rub across the plants that brushed past his fingertips. "What are these, Madib?" he asked, plucking one out of the ground.

"That is grass, your Highness," said Madib with a twinkle of amusement in her eye.

"It can't be," said Ganon letting the plant drop. The grass in Gerudo Valley was coarse and withered looking. It grew only in small clumps, and very rarely at that. These green things stretched for miles without so much as an inch of space between them. They were soft and cool to the touch. Why was it so different here?

"Is something the matter, your Highness?" asked Madib making her way forward to stand next to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder for support. "You seem concerned about something."

Ganon bit his lip. "It's just that," he said hesitantly, "why is the land like this here, and not in Gerudo Valley?"

Madib blinked. "Pardon?"

"Is Gerudo Valley cursed or something?"

Nadia stepped forward. "No, Ganondorf, it's not." She walked forward and knelt before him so that their eyes were level. "It is only that this land holds more water, which in turn brings more life. Gerudo Valley is a desert land. It has its own wild beauty."

"I guess," said Ganon looking away.

Nadia pulled his face back to look at hers. "It is, Ganon. Gerudo Valley is our home. That makes it more beautiful than all the kingdoms combined. That land is ours, and no one can take it from us. Gerudo Valley is a land of peace. It is a haven from despair. Currently this land is at war with itself. Too many see the false beauty of its face and desire it for themselves. Do you want that kind of land?"

Ganon thought about it. "No," he said, "but I would like my people to have a better life. You said yourself that water is the source of life."

"We have what we need, Ganondorf," said Nadia. "That is enough." She stood, then led Ganon back to the rest of the group.

"It would be nice to have more," Ganon muttered as they started off again. It wasn't that he didn't like Gerudo Valley. There was more to it than that. The people he knew and loved had to work hard for food and water. He himself had never gone hungry, but after spending time in Gerudo's Camp he'd learned that some of the newer recruits would often go without meals because there wasn't enough to go around. Nadia had said that they had what they needed. Was that really true? If it were so wouldn't all of his people have enough to eat and water to drink? There had to be a better way to live.

Jaladhi called a halt to their company while the sun was still above the horizon. Her orders were to quickly set up camp and prepare for the night. She paced anxiously between her warriors as they set about their tasks, occasionally glancing at the sun that was starting to quickly fall from the sky.

Ganon didn't understand what she was so worried about, but even so he quickly brushed down Timir and helped the rest of the women with their work. He found Nadia tending to the fire, piling log after log until the flame was higher than his head. "What's going on Nadia?" he asked throwing a couple logs into the flames. "Everyone seems anxious all of a sudden."

"During the day Hyrule Fields is a peaceful place," said Nadia stirring up the flames, "but at night the Stalfos come out to hunt."

"Stalfos?" said Ganon.

"The bones of men who have died during war," said Nadia. "They are still filled with the hate and rage of battle. When night falls they rise from the ground as animated corpses and prey on the living." She glanced up at him, a hint of panic in her eyes. "Do not let them grab you. They may be slow, but they can be incredibly strong."

Everyone gathered around the fire in a tight circle once camp was set. All of them had their weapons ready in case of attack. As the sun fell over the horizon they grew more anxious, more aware that something was out there.

For the first few hours they slept in turns. Half would sleep close to the fire, while the rest faced outward from the flames to stare deeply into the darkness. Jaladhi insisted that Ganon sleep, but it was difficult when the air was so thick with fear. He lay on his side with his eyes wide and his ears pricked for any sound.

It was quiet, except for a faint breeze that whispered through the grass and stirred the leaves of the trees. An owl somewhere not far away hooted, and the chirp of crickets echoed all around. A twig snapped and Ganon sat upright his eyes scanning beyond the firelight.

Specks of red glowed in the shadows. He thought they might be some kind of firefly, but when he noticed that they came in pairs and blinked a stab of fear crawled up his spine. "Jaladhi!" he whispered, scooting closer to her. "There's something out there!"

Jaladhi nodded. "The Stalfos have been there since dark. They won't come close to the light if they can avoid it. If you feel nervous you can pile more wood onto the fire."

"We should save it," said Ganon settling down. "There might be a need for it later. I was just surprised."

"You're very brave," said Jaladhi with a smile. "It's no wonder you have the respect of your people."

Ganon nodded, but continued to watch the Stalfos closely. They prowled on the edge of the firelight, some with weapons, others with nothing but bony hands that clicked together ominously. He couldn't have fallen to sleep even if he tried.


	8. Royal Caravan

The Stalfos didn't leave until first light the next morning. They crawled into the shadows, some burying themselves into the dirt to hide away from the sun. It was eerie leaving camp when Ganon knew that only a few feet below the surface the Stalfos were waiting. He imagined a bony hand shooting out from the ground to pull him under. The image made him shiver and he quickly saddled Timir.

Ganon couldn't keep his eyes open and as they rode on towards the Kokiri Forest he rested his head against Timir's neck. The black stallion would bump his head back up in annoyance, but Ganon didn't care. Somehow he still managed to sleep and ride at the same time. He was just starting to dream when his mother shook him.

"Ganon," she said. Ganon almost rolled off Timir, but quickly righted himself.

"What is it mom?" he asked sleepily. He yawned and looked around him. They were stopped on the edge of a large forest. Some of the trees towered hundreds of feet into the air and Ganon gawked openly at the size. The trees in Gerudo Valley were all dead and withered. They were a great source of firewood, but they left much to be desired as scenery. "Are we there already?" he asked turning in his saddle to look at Shakti and the others. He blinked. All the Gerudo were dressed in fine clothes made of expensive silks and satins. Most of them wore veils and jewelry, even more so than was usual. Even their horses were ornately decorated. "What is going on?"

"It's called a royal procession, Ganondorf," said Madib. "A king is expected to arrive with his company in style. It shows his power and authority to those he is visiting."

"I don't get it," said Ganon facing forward again. "Let's just go."

"Not yet," said Shakti dismounting. "You need to bathe and get dressed. You look like a ruffian!"

"What?" said Ganon. "I do not!"

"Yes, you do," said Shakti putting her hands on her hips. "No son of mine is going in there without looking his absolute best. Now get off that horse so we can get you ready."

Ganon sighed. "Fine," he said dismounting, "but nothing too crazy."

Shakti led him to a small river that ran nearby and scrubbed him down as much as she could despite his protests. The rest of the Gerudo busied themselves with erecting a small tent for his use and preparing Timir. The stubborn horse gave them a difficult time, but they somehow managed to decorate him even more elaborately than the others.

Once Ganon was dubbed clean, Shakti led him into the tent where he was clothed in silk robes lined with gold stitching. His old clothes were thrown into a bag and to his surprise, burned. When he asked why as the Gerudo women began to comb through his hair his mother only told him that they weren't needed anymore.

After what felt like hours of meticulous primping Ganon stumbled from the tent and ran to Timir. They looked at each other and Timir snorted. "Well, yeah?" said Ganon irritably. "You too." He felt like one of those dolls some of the children played with back in Gerudo Village. They would fuss over them for hours changing their clothes, brushing their hair, and talking. It never made sense to Ganon, and he didn't appreciate being treated like one.

"Now you look like a king," said Shakti as she and the other Gerudo women came over after packing up the tent. "How do you feel?"

"Stupid," said Ganon. Shakti shook her head, while Nadia and Madib chuckled. "Now can we please just go?"

"Yes, your Highness," said Jaladhi with a short bow. "We will leave shortly."

Ganon gave her a weird look. "What's with you Jaladhi? You're starting to act really weird."

"She is showing the proper respect for her king," said Madib mounting up. "The rest of us will do the same, so try to get used to it."

"Why?" said Ganon in exasperation. "I've known her for as long as I can remember. Why change now?"

"It is expected," said Madib. "Strangers to Gerudo Valley do not understand our ways. Outside the desert people will see you as a ruler and nothing else. They will be expecting you to act a certain way, and as your subjects, we too are expected to give you the respect and honor you deserve."

Ganon closed his eyes, irritated. "Fine," he said. "Do whatever you want." He kicked Timir forward and the rest of the Gerudo followed behind. Jaladhi along with two of her warriors took up positions in front of him while Shakti rode on his left, Madib on his right, and Nadia fell in behind them to form a complete diamond. The other warriors arranged themselves accordingly to offer the best protection available in such an enclosed space.

Kokiri Forest was just as massive inside as it looked on the outside. Trees blocked out the sky overhead, and fireflies danced in and out of sight everywhere you looked, lighting the forest with a soothing glow. The lack of a proper trail slowed their progress, but by nightfall they could see a faint glimmer of light among the trees. The thick underbrush began to thin out as they came into a large clearing.

"Welcome," said a small voice. "We've been expecting you King Ganondorf." Ganon looked around, slightly startled, and spotted a young girl with a glowing orb floating around her head. She had blond hair pulled back into two large buns and wore green clothing from head to toe. She smiled at him and bowed. "Come right this way and I will show you to your quarters."

"O-okay," said Ganon. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He was fascinated by the girl. She looked to be about his age, but something was different. He watched as the glowing orb bobbed around her head then landed on her shoulder. What was it? Madib could see the question in his eyes and she shook her head.

"Later," she promised.


	9. The Kokiri

The girl's name was Fado, and she introduced the thing on her shoulder as Aiko. As she led Ganon's group through the trees other children would peer down at them from the branches or while lounging on the forest floor. Some were running around playing some kind of game, while others stood around talking. All of them wore green and all of them had an orb floating near or around them. Ganon couldn't stop staring. Where were all the adults?

Fado stopped them in front of a large tree that had been hollowed out and smiled warmly. "Saria has offered to take some of you in while you stay. Half of you will sleep here, and the rest of you can stay at my house."

"Thank you, Fado," said Madib, returning her smile. "Your hospitality is most appreciated." She, Nadia, Shakti, and a number of the warriors dismounted. A few awaiting children took the reigns from them and led the horses away, talking to them softly. From inside the tree another young girl with bright green hair beckoned the women to come inside. "I will see you in the morning, your Highness," said Madib before leaving him with the remainder of the group.

"Come along then," said Fado clapping her hands cheerfully. "My house is this way. Aiko will show you the way. Ganondorf, if you will follow me I will show you to where you will sleep."

"Wait, what?" said Ganon confused. "I'm not going with them?"

Fado laughed. "Of course not, silly!" she said. "Boys don't share the same trees as girls." She laughed again and began walking towards the next tree over.

Ganon hesitated. "Go with her, your Majesty," said Jaladhi quietly. "We'll be fine. Kokiri Forest is a safe haven, even more so than Gerudo Valley." He nodded, then pushed Timir forward. The glowing orb darted away from Fado and hovered in front of the rest of the Gerudo women before darting away again. They followed and Ganon watched them go with a sinking feeling.

Fado stopped in front of the next tree and tapped on the door. When there was no answer she pounded her fist harder. "Mido!" she shouted through the door. "Come on! Open up!" Ganon dismounted and allowed Timir to be led away by a young boy with shaggy brown hair that fell over his eyes. He stood next to Fado as she continued to hammer the door. "I'm serious Mido! The king is here already!"

The door opened a crack and a young boy with flaming red hair and freckles glared out at them. "Who cares?" he said. "He's not staying here! The Great Mido shares his home with no one!" He slammed the door shut again and Fado kicked it angrily.

"Stubborn, selfish, good for nothing," she muttered kicking it again and again.

"It's okay," said Ganon trying to calm her. "I can just sleep outside or something."

Fado looked at him wearily. "That's not the point," she said. "Mido said he would let you stay with him. He needs to take responsibility." She kicked the door again and shouted, "You hear that Mido? You're a coward! You can't even handle taking care of a single boy!"

The door flew open and Mido stomped out. A yellow orb flew out behind him. He glared at Fado then turned to face Ganon. After looking him up and down he folded his arms across his chest and smirked. "That's not a king. That's a pansy!" Ganon stiffened.

"Mido!" said Fado angrily.

"What?" said Mido. "Just look at him. What's with that outfit? And what kind of man wears eyeliner?" He laughed and Ganon glared. It didn't take long for him to dislike Mido. "Seriously Fado," Mido continued, "you should take him to your house. I don't want a pansy staying here." He started to laugh again and Ganon walked forward. Mido stopped laughing and glared. "What? You got a problem pansy boy?"

"Just one," said Ganon before bringing his fist into contact with Mido's nose. Mido fell to the ground where he rolled from side to side, clutching his nose and howling in pain. The yellow orb that had been hovering around him flew straight at Ganon's face, and he swatted it aside. It slammed into Mido's tree and slid to the floor where it lay twitching.

Mido rose to his feet, still clutching his nose. "How dare you!" he shouted stomping his foot.

"How dare you!" Ganon shouted back. "I'm here for two minutes and you think I'll just take that kind of insult lying down? Forget you! I don't need your hospitality!" He walked away, and Fado followed after him. Ganon had never been this angry before, and never could he remember being spoken to like that. Even thinking about Mido's face made him shake with fury.

Fado didn't speak to him as he stormed off in no direction in particular, but only followed to see if he was alright. After some time he paused next to a stream and looked down at his reflection. He could see Mido's point. His mother had lined his eyes with charcoal, and the jewelry he wore made him feel like an idiot. He knelt by the stream and began scrubbing his face furiously.

"Are you alright?" asked Fado kneeling next to him. "I'm sorry about Mido. He's always been like that. Although I think today was a particularly bad time to antagonize him."

Ganon stopped scrubbing and looked at her. "I don't care," he said. He began removing rings and bracelets and threw them into the water.

"If you want," said Fado carefully, "I suppose you could stay at my place. It would only be for tonight. At least until we can find someone to take you in."

"No," said Ganon standing up. "I just want to be left alone for a while. I'm not new to sleeping outside."

"Then can I at least give you a blanket?" Fado asked. "I feel bad that things turned out like this. It wasn't supposed to be this way."

Ganon sighed. "It's alright. I don't blame you. If anyone is to blame it's that jerk." He smiled. "And a blanket would be nice. Thank you."

Fado beamed. She stood and dusted herself off. "Well then," she said cheerily, "I'll go get that for you." She ran off through the trees and Ganon sat back down. He felt a little better, but a bitter feeling still clung to him.

The forest was silent except for the chirp of crickets and the trickle from the stream. It gave him time to calm his bitter feelings and pull himself together. The surrounding darkness eased the cloud over his mind and the delicate sound of trickling water pushed gently into his ears in a way that relaxed him. Fireflies hovered over the water, their glow casting dim shadows across the surface. Ganon felt peaceful here. Kokiri Forest was truly a spirit haven.

A rustling in the bushes caught his attention and he waited for Fado to come into view. He smiled to show that he was feeling better, but that smile turned quickly to a frown when Mido stumbled from the bushes.


	10. Mido

"Great," Ganon muttered under his breath. He stood and started to walk away, but Mido followed after him.

"Hey!" he shouted, but Ganon didn't listen. He was too angry with Mido to talk. "Hold on a minute, pansy boy! Let's just talk a minute!"

Ganon whirled and Mido stumbled backwards. "You want to talk?" he shouted. "Then start by dropping the pansy thing!"

"Okay, fine," said Mido climbing to his feet. "Geez! You have a temper, don't you?" Ganon rolled his eyes and started walking deeper into the forest again."Okay! I'm sorry! Does that make you happy now?"

"No," said Ganon pushing a branch aside.

"Alright, so you are a man of few words," said Mido stumbling after him. "I get that. So I'll talk and you listen. Sound good?" Ganon didn't respond, but kept moving forward. Mido grinned and continued, "You caught me at a bad time back there, so I'm sorry if I upset you. It's just that I've been having some problems of my own lately, and I thought, well, since you're a guy of experience you could help me out?"

"What?" said Ganon as they stumbled back into the clearing. Most of the Kokiri had gone to bed by now, but a few lights still shown in the trees. A couple of orbs darted about, and Mido's yellow one flew over to his side and landed on his shoulder.

"You know," said Mido walking up beside him. "I hear you are the only guy among an entire tribe of women! You must know a thing or two about them, right?"

Ganon stopped short. "Excuse me?" he asked in surprise.

Mido blushed. "You see," he said shyly, "there's this girl in the village, but she won't give me the time of day. I've tried everything to get her to notice me, but nothing I do seems to work. What is a guy supposed to do?"

Ganon blinked. In all honesty he didn't have a clue. Just because he was raised among women didn't mean he could understand them. Why would he even want to in the first place? "I don't think I'm the right person to ask," he said scratching his head. "Maybe you should ask a girl."

"What?" said Mido taken aback. "Are you crazy? Do you have any idea how hard that is? How near impossible?"

"No, I don't," said Ganon. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to find Fado. She was supposed to be bringing me a blanket."

Mido shook his head in frustration. "Can't you even see your own abilities? You don't even know Fado and you can talk to her! I even suspect she likes you a bit, but you are so dense! At least let me watch you for a while until I can understand how you do it. I'll even let you sleep in my house. Please?"

"Wait," said Ganon, "you like Fado? Is that what this is about? You got mad at me because I was walking around with her? Is that it?"

"No!" said Mido. "It's not Fado. I suppose she's a nice enough girl, but she's nothing compared to Saria. So what do you say? Can you help a guy out?"

"I'll have to think about it," said Ganon. He wasn't too sure about any of this, and he was still a little upset with Mido."But I really should find Fado."

"Great!" said Mido. "You do that, then come to my house. You know where it is, right? Of course you do, sorry I even asked. See you later!" He started towards his tree at a run, the little orb trailing after him.

Ganon shook his head. He could tell Mido was going to be a handful; an unwanted one at that. With a sigh he made his way towards the stream, hoping Fado hadn't come back yet. He expected to have to search around for a while, but he spotted her on the edge of the trees, clutching a blanket in her hands. He smiled and walked over to her.

"Thanks, Fado," he said as he took the blanket from her. "I really appreciate it."

"Y-yeah," said Fado in a choked voice. "I'm glad."

"Are you alright?" asked Ganon. He looked at her more closely and noticed tears streaming down her cheeks. "Why are you crying?"

"I-it's nothing," she said wiping the tears away. "Don't worry about it. I-it happens a-all the time." She looked up at him and tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace. "I'll see you in the morning." Before he could ask any more questions she dashed lightly through the trees and out of sight.

As Ganon made his way towards Mido's house he couldn't help but think about Fado. Why had she been crying? Was it something he said that had upset her? Looking back on his words he couldn't think of anything that would have insulted her. The more he stayed in Kokiri Forest the fewer things seemed to make sense. He'd have to ask Nadia about it in the morning, or better yet, ask Fado herself.

Looking up at the sky he sighed. Everything would have to wait until morning. He was exhausted from the day's ride, and the blanket he held in his arms felt so warm. Without even knocking he walked into Mido's house and curled up on the floor. Mido himself was snoring loudly sprawled out on the floor, and to his surprise, so was the little yellow orb. He made a note to himself to ask Mido what that was in the morning. He might not like the guy very much, but he couldn't help it if he found his surroundings interesting. His curiosity always seemed to get the better of him.


	11. Encounter

The next morning Ganon rose early to avoid talking to Mido for as long as he could. The hot-headed Kokiri was still sleeping soundly as he crept past him. His yellow orb had positioned itself on his forehead and every so often it would twitch before rolling over.

Outside the air was cool, and a thin layer of fog covered the ground. A soft light filtered through the canopy of the trees giving Ganon enough light to maneuver his way through the forest. He stopped by the stream and washed his face, letting the cool water wake him up. He thought about finding Timir and going for a ride when out of the corner of his eye something glowing on the edge of the water distracted him.

At first he thought it was one of the Kokiri's orbs, but when he looked directly at the source he froze. Standing on the edge of the trees, staring off somewhere into the canopy, was a man. He was dressed like the Kokiri in a green tunic, but something about him made Ganon suspect he wasn't one himself. His green hair fell to his shoulders and his eyes were a piercing green, unlike any he'd ever seen. The air about him looked brighter, as if it were glowing, but upon closer inspection he noticed that it wasn't the air, but the man himself.

Ganon started to back away slowly, but as he moved the man glanced at him. Their eyes met and Ganon felt every muscle in his body stiffen. The air felt heavy, as if it would crush him, and his vision blurred. He gasped, trying to breath, but his body wouldn't listen to him. He thought he was going to die when the sensation vanished. He looked up, gasping for air to see where the man was, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Your Highness!" a voice called. Ganon jumped, but recognized Nadia's voice. He tried to calm himself down as he turned to face her, but he was still quite shaken. "You're up early, your Majesty. Did you sleep well?"

"Uh, y-yes, I did," said Ganon forcing a smile. Nadia gave him a suspicious look. "Really! I'm just kind of tired. My host is a noisy sleeper, and it took me a while to fall asleep, but other than that I'm fine." It was partly true. For some reason he didn't want to share his recent experience with Nadia. It would only worry her, and she had enough responsibilities to deal with without hearing all of his problems.

"Alright," said Nadia, although he could still tell she thought something was amiss. "Maybe you're just coming down with something." She felt his forehead and nodded. "You feel as clammy as you look. Perhaps we should wait to meet the Great Deku Tree until tomorrow."

Ganon pushed her hand away. "No, I'll go," he said. "It's probably from the nightmare that woke me up so early. I feel fine, really."

Nadia's expression fell slightly. She looked hurt, but said, "As you wish, your Majesty." She bowed and led the way back to the Kokiri Village where the rest of the Gerudo were waiting for him.

The Kokiri had made a large breakfast for their guests consisting of leafy greens, fruits from the trees, and some kind of hard nut that was almost impossible to open. It was good, but very different to what Ganon was used to. Throughout the meal the Kokiri would talk and laugh among themselves. Everyone seemed to know each other. Some were even having conversations with the Gerudo warriors as if they had known them for years.

Towards the end of their meal Mido plopped down next to Ganon and yawned. "So here you are," he said grabbing a fruit. "I was wondering what happened to you." He took a bite and chewed thoughtfully. "So I've been thinking, if you're going to be here a while then maybe I should be the one to show you around. Plus, you still gotta show me your secrets for understanding women."

Ganon sighed. "I can't, Mido," he said hoping Mido wasn't as persistent as he seemed. "I'm supposed to meet the Great Deku Tree today, whatever that is."

Mido spat out what he was chewing and started to cough. "What?" he asked. "You get to meet with the Great Deku Tree?"

"Yeah," said Ganon, suddenly wary. "Nadia told me just this morning. What is the Great Deku Tree anyway?" Mido's eyes widened and he looked as if he was about to choke. Ganon scooted over a bit in case he started coughing again.

"How could you not know?" said Mido. "The Great Deku Tree is only the guardian spirit of the forest. He's only the one who keeps this forest alive and void of monsters. He's also the one who gives every Kokiri their fairy guide. For crying out loud! How does a guy like you who's never even heard of him get the chance to meet him? Good grief!" Mido folded his arms and began to pout.

"Is that what those glowing orbs are? Fairies?" asked Ganon glancing around at the many colored orbs that flitted about.

"Oh, man!" said Mido flinging his arms into the air. "You really are dense! What did you think they were? Accessories?"

"No," said Ganon slightly embarrassed.

"Geez! I'm going to have to teach you a lot more than I thought," said Mido resting his head in his hands.

Ganon was about to tell him that it wasn't necessary when a small green fairy landed on his shoulder. Up close he could see the wings and form of a tiny person amid the bright glow. So this was a fairy. "Excuse me, your Majesty," said the little fairy with a slight curtsy, "but the Great Deku Tree has summoned you. Please follow me." The fairy took off and Ganon stood to follow.

They wove their way through the trees until they came to the edge of a ravine at the end of the village. Standing at the entrance was a young girl with short green hair. She waved to them when she spotted them and bowed. The fairy landed on her shoulder and she grinned. "Thank you, Kozue," she said. She faced Ganon and smiled. "My name is Saria. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I apologize for having to send Kozue to get you. I've been running a little late this morning."

"It's alright," said Ganon. "I don't mind." So this was the girl Mido kept talking about. Having seen her, he had to admit that she was pretty. She smiled at him again and beckoned him forward. Together they entered the ravine and made their way down towards a large clearing. An enormous tree stood in the center, but Ganon couldn't see any sign of a person. He was about to ask Saria if they were at the wrong place when a voice that filled the whole clearing spoke.

"Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo, at last we meet."


	12. The Great Deku Tree

"Who was that?" asked Ganon quickly scanning the area for the source of the sound. His heart was thumping wildly with adrenalin. Every muscle in his body was prepared to either fight, or run.

"Calm yourself, young king," said the voice with mild amusement. "It is only, I, the tree that stands before you."

Ganon looked the enormous tree up and down. Seeing it more closely, he found that there were odd shapes in the bark that formed two eyes, a nose, and a mouth. Yet when the Great Deku Tree spoke, the bark lips didn't move. Instead the whole forest itself seemed to vibrate to form his voice. The appearance of a face seemed to only be for the purpose of giving guests the courtesy of a place to look at while speaking to him.

"I have been waiting to meet with you for a time," the Deku Tree continued. "Come closer that I may know you better."

After a moments hesitation, Ganon stepped forward. The earth shook under his feet and a long tree root rose from the ground to his eye level. The tip glowed brightly, and as it brushed his forehead, Ganon felt his body go rigid. His sight blurred and images passed swiftly before his eyes. Some he recognized as memories from his past, but others he didn't understand, or ever remember having seen before. When the root fell away and buried itself back into the earth Ganon fell forward onto his knees, breathing hard. He felt weak and soon broke out into a cold sweat.

"I apologize for the discomfort," said the Great Deku Tree. "It will soon pass." Ganon could only nod weakly. He rolled onto his side for better comfort as the Deku Tree began to speak again. "I sense that you are a child of destiny. Very special, and very rare. Not many like you come to this world. It is strange that fate has placed you here, and it is unfortunate the burdens which you have been chosen to bear. As soon as your strength returns, go to Mido. He will teach you about the Kokiri."

The voice faded and Ganon felt warmth slowly return to his body. As his strength returned more fully, Saria knelt down beside him and helped him to his feet. With her help, they made their way back to the village with Kozue leading the way.

Mido was waiting at the entrance of the ravine with his fairy, Hiroshi. Upon seeing Ganon leaning on Saria for support he turned an angry red and huffed. He shook his head to try and calm himself, then asked, "Is he dead or what? Did something happen?"

Saria smiled at him and Mido blushed crimson. "Not at all, Mido. He's just exhausted. The Great Deku Tree has left him in your care. Are you alright to take him?"

Mido seemed to swell in stature. "You can count on me," he said thumping his fist against his chest. "Let me take if from here."

Saria laughed. "Alright," she said. "Thank you so much, Mido. I'll be over later to see if he's okay." She gently transferred Ganon over so that he was leaning on Mido's shoulder, then waved goodbye before running off into the trees.

As soon as she was out of site Mido grinned widely. "Yes!" he crowed jumping into the air. "She's coming over!" Ganon slipped from his hold and fell to the ground. He moaned and Mido quickly picked him back up. "Oh! Sorry! You alright? I'm such an idiot. Come on! Let's get you cleaned up."

_Later that evening . . ._

Madib carefully made her way down the ravine towards the Great Deku Tree. She was alone and it was late. As she entered the clearing her eyes spotted a faint glow at the Deku Tree's base. She approached him and bowed, still a few feet away. "Lord Deku. I am grateful you would speak with me."

The man glanced up at her from where he sat. He had a handsome face and he looked to be in his early twenties. His eyes were a brilliant emerald in color, and his green hair was cut to his chin. The clothes he wore were like the Kokiri and at his belt hung a large emerald set in gold. "Lady Madib, High Priestess of the Gerudo, and Sage to the Spirit Temple. Well met."

"Indeed," said Madib sitting next to him. "So you met with our little king today." Lord Deku nodded. "And?"

"It is as you said," said Lord Deku. "His future is clouded with darkness and despair."

Madib nodded. "Now that my suspicions have been confirmed, I must ask, is there anything you can do to change it?"

Lord Deku shook his head. "He has been touched by Din. I have no place in my older sister's chosen vessel."

"Her vessel?" said Madib, alarmed.

"Yes," said Lord Deku. "He has been chosen to house her power. Perhaps she did it a bit hastily, but it was done nonetheless."

"What will this mean for Ganon?" asked Madib. Her hands were clenched into fists and she bit her lip hard.

"It means he will live with Din's power through countless lives," said Lord Deku somberly. "An endless cycle of resurrection and reincarnation. Her power will never allow him to die, but it will slowly consume him until he becomes nothing but an empty shell, devoid of human emotion, and without mercy. It could be argued that his fate is worse than death."

"Why?" said Madib. "How could Din do this to him?"

"I cannot say why my sister chose him, but I can say that he won't be the only one. Farore and Nayru also seek their vessels. I only pray they do not make the same mistake that Din has."

"Which is?" said Madib, hoping there would be something in his words she could use to remove Din's touch from her king.

Lord Deku looked at Madib, sensing her intent. "She chose the wrong vessel. Ganondorf is not the proper host for the triforce of power. Someone else, someone that hasn't even been born yet, was meant to have it. Din was never one for patience. It is her weakness in choice that has caused Ganon's imminent downfall."


End file.
